


Boundaries

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Post FinaleAfter saving the world, Magnus doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He feels more alone that he ever has.Or, Magnus meets Johann the dog, starts rebuilding Raven's Roost, and stumbles into a relationship with Taako and Kravitz.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I like to subscribe to the Magnus and Taako had a thing going in the stolen century, and when they lost their memories they had a friends-with-benefits-who-love-each-other sort of deal, headcanon, so that's what's happening here.

So they end up saving the world. It’s a glorious moment, but when it’s over, Magnus… it feels like there’s nothing left for Magnus to rush into. 

Everyone seems to go their separate ways, including Taako, off with Kravitz, which is a separate wound in and of itself. He reminds himself what it was like with Julia, finding the One. He reminds himself that it’s not his place to take Taako from his One, just because Taako had been - had been his love. 

He wanders, for a bit. Listless. Keeps in contact with everyone through the stones, of course. Would never cut himself off. But he wanders, until he realizes all of a sudden he’s on the road to Raven’s Roost. Lets his feet keep carrying him along the path he once had memorized. 

One day, he comes across a puppy, wounded, trying desperately to defend itself against a gerblin. He dispatches the gerblin quickly and cradles the puppy against his chest as he walks to the nearest town to find the healer. 

The puppy whimpers as the healer works her magic on him, but Magnus holds him close and whispers praise, tearing up. “I promise you’re going to be okay, Johann,” he says, surprising himself and the healer. 

She looks up from him as the spell does its work, weaving together Johann’s wounds. Magnus flashes back to the man, bleeding out on the floor, and squeezes his eyes shut to exchange the memory for one of Johann’s songs, instead. That’s how he’d want to be remembered. 

“Are you alright, Magnus?” Magnus starts, his eyes popping open, and the healer looks apologetic. “Sorry. The Day of Story and Song. I recognized your face.” 

Magnus waves off the apology. He needs to get used to this, he figures. “I’m okay.” 

“Did any of your friends accompany you?” she asks politely, smoothing her hands over Johann’s fur and cleaning away dried blood. 

“No, they’re-”  _ Off living their lives. Being productive. Dealing with everything. _ “Not with me.”

She hums as the spell finishes up. “He’ll be asleep for quite awhile yet; some of the damage had been done several weeks ago. I think this pup has been on his own for awhile.” 

“Not anymore,” Magnus vows, pushing a handful of gold pieces toward the healer. She looks like she wants to refuse them, but his face is insistent. He’s not about to start using his name to get out of paying people. 

Johann looks like new, his black coat shiny and healthy. He starts snoring against Magnus’s chest as Magnus continues walking towards Raven’s Roost. 

\-------------                 


By the time they reach Raven’s Roost, Johann is his fast companion. The first thing Magnus does is teach Johann to respect the boundaries of the Roost’s cliffs; it’ll be useful later on when they visit the moon. Because oh yes, there are going to be dogs on the moon. 

He camps out for a few weeks as he starts laying the foundation for his new home. The living part is small, but he has plans, plans that involve a large amount of space. School plans. 

If he talks less in the stones, no one seems to notice. He buries himself in his work, in training Johann, in building. 

As is typical, Taako manages to sneak right up on him. Practically gives him a heart attack when he drawls, “Well, darling, I’ll admit this is primitive, but it’s so  _ you.” _

Magnus’s hands drop the hammer and nail he’d been holding, and he turns to see Taako in all his resplendent glory, knee high socks under a plaid skirt and black patent shoes, a crisp white blouse on top with a green and silver tie, a black robe over it all. “What do you think?” Taako says with a wink. “I’m trying out something Hogwartsy for my new school.” 

“I don’t know what that is-” Magnus finds himself saying, or at least he thinks he gets out before he’s wrapping himself around Taako, like he’s trying to absorb the elf into his body.  _ “Taako.” _ He’s crying and he doesn’t even realize it. 

“Hey, my dude, it’s okay,” Taako soothes, and Magnus pulls back, swiping at his eyes, cheeks flushed. 

“Sorry. Sorry. Guess I missed you.” 

“I did too, Mags.” Taako’s voice is as soft and serious as Magnus has ever heard it, outside of the moment they’d both stared down Lucretia. 

Just then, Johann interrupts them by bounding up to Taako and sniffing at everything. Taako looks surprised, then delighted, bending down to let Johann sniff his hand before stroking over his black fur. “And who are you, my little dude?”

“Johann,” Magnus whispers, and Taako glances up at him, startled. “Taako, what’re you doing here?”

Taako straightens. “Do you mind if I make us more comfortable?”

Magnus shakes his head, and Taako snaps his fingers, conjuring a tent beside them of rich purple silks and golden ropes. “I expanded the pocket spa,” Taako says with a wink. “Want a tuna fish sandwich? I can’t seem to get it to make anything else.” 

Magnus laughs and steps inside. Indeed, it’s been expanded in here, a whole bedroom off to the side, separated by some transparent curtains. Near them, a table big enough for eight is set with two tuna sandwiches. To be fair, the presentation  _ is _ excellent. Magnus sits, automatically splitting his sandwich in half and tossing half to Johann. 

Taako adjusts his skirt as he sits down, crossing his legs. He looks just as amazing as ever, Magnus thinks. “How’s it hanging, bubala?”

The Taako-ness of the statement makes Magnus smile, and he launches into a story about building his dwelling here that has Taako doubled over by the time he’s done. Taako tells him all about building the magic school with Ren. Before Magnus knows it, it’s an hour later, and they’re reminiscing like it’s old times. 

During a lull in the conversation, Taako touches Magnus’s knee with one of his black patent shoes. “I missed this, Mango. You going to call me more often, or what?”

Magnus blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “I just figured you guys were busy...with...stuff...or whatever.” 

Taako eyes him. “My dude, I have known you for over a century.”

“No, right, of course.” Magnus looks away. 

“I get night terrors,” Taako says bluntly, and Magnus’s eyes snap back to his. He arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Magnus as if in challenge. “At night, sometimes I wake up screaming. Wonderland, mostly.” 

“I- I’m so sorry, Taako, I-”  _ wish I could be there to hold you, but that’s not my job anymore. _

“I started seeing someone.” 

“Kravitz, I know-”

Taako waves a hand. “No. I mean. I started talking to someone. About what happened to us. It wasn’t super hard, everyone in all the planes knows what happened to us, natch.” 

“Talking to someone?”

“A therapist. I’ve started talking to a therapist. Merle’s got his whole thing with Pan figured out, and I’m seeing a therapist, and you- you just wandered off into the middle of nowhere and isolated yourself.” 

Magnus’s back straightened. “What? I’m fine!” 

“Magnus, my darling, I  _ know _ you.”

“I-” He looks back down at the half-finished tuna sandwich. 

Taako’s hand is on his knee, now. “I know you. And I  _ miss _ you.” 

“I’m not leaving Raven’s Roost,” Magnus vows. 

“Well, as to that, Lup has been working on this new magic, it’s basically like a transporter, it’s very groovy. We could set one up here for you. It’s based on the bond magic-slash-technology that transported folks to us in our moment of need up on the StarBlaster. Right now, it’s pretty basic. Think of the person, and it’ll take you to them. You have to have a pretty strong bond, though.” Taako’s hand rests on Magnus’s shoulder. “It’s how I got here, to you.” 

There’s a heat in Taako’s eyes now, and Magnus immediately looks away. “Look, I’ll- I’ll try to stay in contact more often, and maybe- maybe I can find someone to talk to, but please, don’t-” He cuts the words off. 

“Don’t what, love?”

“Don’t call me that, for starters.” The hand on his shoulder slides away, and Magnus peeks at Taako. He’s surprised to see hurt there. “You’re with Kravitz, and I get it, I totally get it. One true love.” 

Taako leans back, crossing his legs again, and his arms over his chest. Looking at Magnus with interest. “Here’s the thing. I  _ know _ Julia was - is - your one true love. You also loved me before that. And after that. And I don’t think I was just a convenient hole for you to stick it in after Julia.” 

“What? No! No, never, Taako-” 

Taako arches his brow again.  _ Gods, he’s just so  _ so _ beautiful. _ “So I think your premise is flawed. I”m not saying Julia’s not your big Grand Capital-L Love. Just that you don’t have to have just one, maybe.” He lets the silence fall in the pocket spa. “I don’t. Have just one, I mean.” 

His gaze is steady on Magnus’s.

“I guess I just got a little lucky. Or maybe Kravitz breaks the laws of love magic, who knows how these things work. But mine both showed up together,” Taako finishes softly. “Magnus, I  _ love  _ Kravitz.  _ And _ I love you.” 

Magnus’s breath gets caught in his throat. “I love you, too,” he chokes out. “I don’t- it’s not like Julia-” 

Taako flicks his hand in a dismissive gesture. “That’s what I’m  _ saying, _ Mango. It doesn’t have to  _ be _ like Julia. What’s between us can be entirely different than what you had with your wife. And entirely different than what I have with Kravitz.” 

Magnus gulps. “Does Kravitz know you feel this way?”

“Oh, we’ve had extensive talks. And also some steamy sessions, if you know what I mean.” 

Magnus’s eyebrows shoot up, probably off his head.  _ “What?!” _

“Oh, what? You disappear so I have to be celibate?”

“No- I mean- you  _ talk _ about me with Kravitz?”

“Well. Talking is good, darling.” 

“Your therapist seriously advocates for  _ sexy _ talking?”

Taako laughs at the astonished look on Magnus’s face, and replaces the hand on his shoulder. “You’re an important part of my life, Mags. Of course I talk about you with Kravitz. Sometimes that talk is… well…” Taako shrugs delicately. “He’s got a thing for muscles, you know.” 

Magnus pulls Johann up into his lap and starts petting him as he sits and thinks for a moment. “What does Kravitz think about all this?”

“He’s, I think by nature, not the jealous type. He wants me to be happy,” Taako says with a shrug. 

“What are you proposing? What would make you happy, Taako?” 

Taako looks like he’s about to pop off a sarcastic answer, but he pauses, and looks into Magnus’s eyes with a seriousness he rarely gets. “To know that the ones I love love me, and that they’re safe. To be with them, as much as possible.” He takes one of Magnus’s hands from Johann and pulls it up to brush a kiss over his knuckles. 

“You really think it will work?”

“I think the next step is calling Kravitz in and figuring out our boundaries, bubala. Good thing I’ve managed to book us some accommodations. I think boundary talk will be a lot more fun in the hot springs.”

Magnus lets out a sort of laughing-sob as he pulls Taako in for a kiss. Between them, Johann lets out a little yip at the change in his warm lap bed, and jumps off to find a cushy pillow. Magnus pulls Taako over into his lap instead, sinking into the kiss, holding his Taako tightly against him. 

\-----------------------

When Kravitz arrives, it’s surprising to Magnus just how un-weird it all is. Maybe it’s because Taako is clearly the Alpha of the situation, although Magnus is pretty sure he wouldn’t like him thinking of him in dog terms. Doesn’t matter; Magnus has already acknowledged Taako as the pack leader, and he can see that Kravitz is just as happy acquiescing to Taako. Taako is a force to be reckoned with. 

At first, the boundaries are fairly clear. Taako is Magnus’s boyfriend, and Taako is Kravitz’s boyfriend, and that’s that. Not a triangle. 

The more time Magnus spends with Kravitz, though, the more he can’t help crushing on the reaper, too. It blossoms over time, with glances and shared smiles over Taako’s head. 

Sometime about a year and a half after they saved the world, Magnus steps out of his completed home, checking on the small pack of dogs he’s training, Johann as ever eagerly prancing by his side. 

There’s a community here now, drawn back by the peace in the world, and Magnus has someone to care for his pups while he’s away. He nods at Samantha, who’s leading a dog through a series of commands, and steps up to the bond transporter. 

Thinking as hard as he can about the being in question, a portal pops up in front of him, and he’s sucked through. 

“Magnus?” Kravitz turns around from the desk he’s sitting at.

Magnus stumbles, dizzy from the trip, and Kravitz automatically hurries over to hold him up. Magnus grins up at him. “Hey, it worked!” 

Kravitz brushes some wavy brown bangs out of Magnus’s eyes. “I suppose it did? What were you trying to do? And why are you here? Magnus, I can’t let you see Julia.” 

“No, I know. I- I’ll. I know I’ll be with her when I’m ready.” And  _ that _ is a statement that took damn near a year of therapy to get out. “I’m here because of the boundaries.” 

Kravitz looks concerned, but invites him to sit in the small sitting room off the study. Magnus slowly realizes this must be Kravitz’s home in the astral plane. “Of course. Though, if there’s a problem, maybe we should get Taako here, too?”

“I just wanted to- to feel things out first,” Magnus says. “If it’s just me - then we can keep going as-is.” 

“Just you?”

Magnus looks at Kravitz shyly. “I’m hoping it’s not just me. I kind of- kind of dig you, Kay.” He stands, unable to sit still, and begins pacing the small sitting area. “It wasn’t supposed to happen. Like, with Taako, after Julia. It wasn’t supposed to happen, except it had already happened? I know the timeline is fucked. And then it happened again, after we saved the world, Taako made this big speech about how you could have the Big Capital-L Love but you could have other love, too, and it’s happened again and-”

Kravitz stops his pacing by grabbing his biceps and pulling him close. His lips hover over Magnus’s. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, breathlessly. And then Kravitz is kissing him, and it’s a little cold, like Taako always says, but then he warms under Magnus, as Magnus circles his arms around Kravitz’s waist and pulls him closer. 

When they break apart, Kravitz is cupping Magnus’s cheeks in his hands, which feel warmer now, too. And his eyes are a deep, warm red, the kind Magnus has seen when he looks at Taako, and Magnus feels warm from the inside out when Kravitz smiles at him. They stay like that for a minute, just enjoying each other’s touch. Finally, Kravitz says, “We should talk to Taako.” 

Magnus nods, holding Kravitz’s hand as he uses his scythe to open a portal to their plane. 

Taako is, appropriately enough, cooking with Lup when they pop into his kitchen. They’re bickering over what spices to use -  _ My lady, I am the one that had a trans-plane experience with Joaquin, I think I got this -  _ **_Well, maybe the recipe could be improved upon, dude, is all I’m saying._ **

Lup looks quickly between the three of them, then uses her repaired umbrastaff to tear her own portal open. “Is that Barry calling? Gotta go!” She winks at Magnus and Kravitz as she hops into it. 

Taako grips the counter, looking at his boyfriends anxiously. Magnus immediately moves to comfort, then realizes Taako is staring between them. Magnus glances down to where his and Kravitz’s hands are still joined, then back up at Taako. He squeezes Kravitz’s fingers and holds out his other hand for Taako, watches as Kravitz does the same. “Taako, we were thinking about rewriting the boundaries.” 

There’s a long second where Taako is still looking at them, eyes anxious, and then he steps forward, and takes Magnus’s and Kravitz’s hands. The three of them bound together, now, Kravitz smiles. “Or maybe getting rid of them altogether.” 

“I’m not dreaming, right? Because believe me, you guys have headlined in, like, all of my more awesome fantasies.” 

“Definitely not dreaming,” Magnus replies, pulling Taako in for a kiss, his lips soft and warm. 

When their kiss is done, Taako turns to Kravitz, and Magnus watches their kiss, breath catching, and then he wants in, too, and they try it, and end up giggling too much. 

“You know, my boys, I woke up this morning and I was like, today’s a taco day, I don’t know why, I was just feeling like tacos, and really, I’m starting to associate tacos with everything awesome.” Taako pushes them into the bar stools as he turns to finish making the tacos. “Let’s talk boundaries, or lack thereof, over food, how does that sound, my men?”

Magnus settles down, then immediately pops back up again. “Wait- I.” He blushes, twisting his hand together. “If I’m staying here tonight, I need-”

“Johann,” Taako and Kravitz say together. 

“Krav, would you be a dear and take Maggie to fetch puppers?”

Kravitz slips an arm around Magnus’s waist and draws his scythe out again. Taako comes over to kiss them on the cheek, and Magnus’s cheeks go hot when they both kiss him at the same time. Then, Kravitz is whirling them through the portal, and Raven’s Roost comes into view around them. 

\----------------------

Much later, after they’ve returned, and eaten, and talked, much much later, Taako is sitting on his bed, watching as Kravitz and Magnus undress each other for the first time. 

_ “You don’t want to-” _

_ “I really, really want to watch.” _

Their earlier conversation rings through Magnus’s head. He can’t decide if he’d rather Taako take a more active role, or if the knowledge that Taako is watching everything they do, and getting off on it, is hotter. 

He thinks it’s the latter. 

He refocuses on Kravitz, starts unbuttoning the little pearl buttons on his white shirt. His pulse feels like it’s jumping like crazy, and he gulps. He’s nervous; he’s pretty much only had sex with two people in his life. 

Kravitz’s eyes are warm on his, helping him out of his clothing. They widen in appreciation at Magnus’s muscles; he’s maintained pretty well for not having to fend off the apocalypse, he likes to think. For being almost forty-four. 

Kravitz is not as muscley, sure, but he still takes Magnus’s breath away when he peels back the white shirt. 

“He likes when you suck on his neck, drives him wild,” Taako murmurs from his position on the bed, and a ghostly blue mage hand appears and caresses over Kravitz’s neck. Magnus sees Kravitz shiver. 

He can’t resist the invitation, and leans in to ghost his lips over Kravitz’s smooth skin. Kravitz’s is luke-warm and getting warmer, and he makes a small noise of encouragement as Magnus latches on, sucking on his skin. 

Time blurs together as Magnus marks more places on Kravitz’s chest, as they get naked, as they fall into bed together. Above them, Taako is leaning against the luxuriant pillows, naked as well, hand idly playing over his glistening curls as he watches. Every so often, he directs them, and Magnus finds he is probably  _ way _ too into that. 

It seems Taako can’t resist joining in, though, because when Magnus and Kravitz are wrapped around each other, cocks brushing, mouths melding, Magnus feels Taako come in behind him and wrap around him, too. Now he’s in the middle of a sandwich of love and comfort, and Magnus moans. Used to the luke-warm of Kravitz’s skin, Taako practically feels like he’s burning behind him. 

Taako throws his leg of the both of them, and Magnus can feel his his wet, hot center slide along his ass, grinding there as Taako presses kisses all over his shoulder and neck and cheeks and anywhere he can reach. 

Magnus has to take a second and pause, gulping a big breath as his lovers hold him. He fights for control, fights himself back from the edge of orgasm even as Taako continues to caress over his hip. 

“What do- what do you guys want to do?” he manages to ask, voice raspy.  


Taako hums in his ear and holds him closer. “I’m really hoping to watch someone get fucked,” he purrs over Magnus’s shoulder. “I’ve had both of your cocks, and they’re  _ amazeballs. _ What do you guys think?”

Magnus shivers against Taako and looks at Kravitz, who grins and raises an eyebrow.  _ I’m game if you are, _ he seems to say. 

“I want Kravitz to fuck me,” Magnus blurts out. It’s not the first time for him - Taako has a harness, and they both enjoy it. He has a feeling Kravitz has also enjoyed that particular pleasure. 

Taako rolls his body against him in pleasure. “Let me just get you ready, bubala. You two keep doing your thing up there.” He waves a hand at them, and laughing a little, Kravitz and Magnus sweep into another kiss. 

He squirms and moans into the kiss when Taako’s first finger works its way inside. Taako has such  _ brilliant _ fingers, and Magnus could ride them all night, probably, if he wasn’t about to be fucked by one of the hottest beings he’s ever had the chance to meet. 

He thrusts back against Taako’s fingers - two of them now - and then forward, his cock rubbing against Kravitz’s. Gods, he’s already so close, there’s no way he’s going to make it- “I’m ready, I’m ready, fuck me now,” he chants, his voice deep and wrecked and he’s almost close to crying as Taako strokes over his prostate. 

They turn him, so now he’s wrapped in Taako’s arms, and Kravitz is behind him, probing at his hole. They all moan together when Kravitz enters him, and Taako pushes up until Magnus is at face level with his folds. Not needing any further hint, Magnus grips one of Taako’s thighs and pulls him forward to lap over his cock and through his soaked curls. Above him, Taako moans and grips at his hair, and behind him, Kravitz groans, muttering about how beautiful it all is, and thrusts harder in Magnus. 

Magnus’s licks become mindless as Kravitz nails his prostate, and he’s overwhelmed by it all, Kravitz, Taako, the fact that this amazingness is happening to  _ him, _ of all people. When he feels Taako clench around him he comes untouched, spilling onto the bed sheets. Kravitz buries his head in his neck and spills inside of him, and they all collapse into a sweaty, sticky heap. 

Some indeterminate time later, Taako snaps his fingers, and they’re clean, lying on clean sheets. Still naked, though. “Worth the spell slot,” he croaks, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I am  _ not _ moving anytime soon.” 

They maneuver until they’re comfortable - Magnus got a chance in the middle earlier, now Kravitz takes a turn. Magnus pillows his head on Kravitz’s chest, sees Taako on Kravitz’s arm, and murmurs, “I love you guys,” before he falls fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
